And They Say I Don't Have Spirit
by LoVe4ever666
Summary: What if Clemmons didn’t want a parrot, but rather wants to make a deal with Veronica. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing

Note This is my first story, I hope you like it.

This takes place during 'Betty and Veronica' It is AU, and I didn't like in the show Lynn being dead, so she isn't dead in this story.

Shelley

Part 1

"Veronica my office…now."

Veronica turns to Wallace as she heads off to Clemmons office. "I love this school!"

LVLVLVLVLVLV

Clemmons shuts the door after Veronica goes into his office. Veronica walks to one of the chairs in front of his desk and sits down, looking very relaxed in the situation. Clemmons picks up a thick file off of his desk and starts flipping through it, he then shuts the file as he sits down. He shoves the file towards her, "Veronica, do you know what this is?" and he gestures toward the file.

Veronica looks around the room, and then leans in as if to tell a secret, "Well, sir this happens to be your desk, which consequently is in your office, and I know normally I wouldn't be in here, but you asked to see me." She leans back in her seat. "Thou I did think you would talk to me not ask to random questions that have obvious answers, but if that is what you want to do, then can I ask you a personal question Van? May, I call you Van?"

"No Veronica you may not call me Van, and there is a reason I called you in here." Clemmons points to the file. "This is your permanent file Ms. Mars ands as you may have noticed it is rather thick. Now as I understand you are planning on going to college, am I right?" Veronica nods. "Now, most colleges are going to look at this and are not going to be impressed with your choice of extra curriculars, So, I have a deal, the cheerleading squad have just lost a member. Now, since I know you have some time on your hands, what with not doing anything for the school and you have had practice in cheerleading, I figured if you were to replace her and join another school club, I will get rid of all of this." And he gestures to the file. "I will give you a clean slate, but you have to remain the cheerleading squad until the end of the season and stay in the club of your choosing for the remainder of the year. You must also attend all practices starting Friday, so the day after tomorrow. Also before you decide, I would like to remind you, that with a file full of as many misdemeanors as you seem to have accumulated, one more wrong doing and it would be grounds for suspension."

Veronica looks like a guppy sitting in her chair, with her jaw opening and closing. She starts to stutter, "Clemmons, you can't do that, its like, no it **is** blackmail."

Clemmons shakes his head, "I never said that you have to take this deal, I am just informing you of the many benefits of it." Veronica drops her head, "So, what will it be Ms. Mars?"

LVLVLVLVLVLV

Veronica walks out of Clemmons office and spots Wallace at the front desk. She slowly walks over to him. Wallace looks up from what he is doing when a shadow passes over where he is working, "So, what did Clemmons want, V?"

Veronica shrugs, "You know the usual, said I caused problems, gave me a ultimatum, blackmailed me into extra curriculars, threatened my future, but besides that," She shrugs, "like any other meeting."

Wallace stops what he is doing and focuses on Veronica, "Threatened your future, what do you mean?"

Veronica tilts her head and looks sky ward, "And I thought the socializing with my piers was worse, hmm, odd." She looks at the clock on the wall, "Well I have to be going, I have this thing called class that I probably shouldn't be late, for, wouldn't want another meeting with Van." She looks back at Wallace and sees his perplexed expression, "How about when I see you later I tell you all of what went on, ok?"

Wallace nods, "Ok, see ya later V."

LVLVLVLVLVLVLV

The last bell rings and Veronica hurries off to her locker to find Wallace standing next to it. She puts her combination in and opens it. She starts to put her books in, while Wallace continues to stare at her. "So V, when are you going to tell me what went on in your meeting with Clemmons?"

Veronica stops putting her books away and looks up at Wallace, "Well, I have to go see the cheerleading coach and Mr. Pope. So, how about you come over later around sevenish." She continues putting her books away.

"Do you have a new case?" Wallace asks.

Veronica stops to think for a second, "Not at the moment, why?"

"Then why do you need to go see them?" Wallace asks looking confused.

Veronica lets out a sigh and shakes her head, "Long story. I'll tell you later, if you can come over, if not I'll just tell you tomorrow sometime."

"Well, that's new. Most ho's go to their clients house, but you have them coming to you. You must be really good, but then I guess practice makes perfect, huh."

Veronica turns around to see Dick and a few other 09ers standing around. She smirks, "Wow, Dick that was really good, I am totally amazed that you can come up with that stuff up all on your own."

Dick goes to say something back, when Mac comes running up and stops in front of Veronica. Mac says breathing hard, "Oh, I am so glad I caught you, I have a" She pauses, "situation, that I really need your help with. Please tell me, you can help?"

Veronica looks at Mac, "That depends is it illegal?"

Mac stops for a moment, then shrugs with a little grin on her face, "There's a strong possibility, but I doubt we'll get much jail time if we're caught."

Veronica looks pensive for a moment, "Well, Dad doesn't like it when I get arrested, and Lamb's an ass and doesn't seem to care for me very much, so that really raises our chances of getting put in jail if we are caught."

"Yes," Mac interrupts "but we can be stealthy and Lamb's so dense, he wouldn't notice even if we were right in front of him. Please, I really need help."

Veronica smiles, "Mac, of course I'll help you, but if we get caught you get to be the one calling my Dad from the cell. So, what did you need help with?"

Mac looks around and for the first time seems to notice everyone standing around, "I think I will just tell you later when you're not surrounded by people." With that she runs back off the way she came.

Wallace looks at Veronica, "Wow, that girl is crazier then you at times, and that is definitely saying something, cause you are the looniest white chick I ever met."

Veronica shakes her head; "She's only like that when she is really nervous about something, which doesn't really bode well, with what she probably wants to ask me." She shuts her locker and then they turn and walk away. "And _looniest_, is that even a word?" They continue walking down the hall away from Dick and the other 09ers, which hadn't said a word since Mac showed up.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Veronica walks out of the gym, with a bag in her hands, and walks toward the doors leading outside. She stops at a sign on the wall that says, _Pep rally during 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ hour on Tuesday_. She shakes her head and continues walking out the door.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Veronica is sitting on the couch, curled up with a blanket watching TV. When there is a knock on the door. She looks at the clock then gets up to open the door. She opens the door to see Wallace standing on the other side with a grocery bag in his hand. She gestures for him to come inside and tries to peek in the bag while she asks, "So what do you have in the bag, my dear Wallace?"

Wallace smiles and moves the bag away from her and walks into the kitchen. He walks to a cupboard and grabs two bowls then gets two spoons. He opens the bag and pulls out a container of Rocky Road ice cream. Veronicas eyes get big as Wallace starts to put some in the bowls, "Well, I figured that if you had to have a meeting with Clemmons then you probably needed some ice cream, you know to relieve some of the horror that had to come with being in the same room for an extended period of time with Mr. C." He says dramatically as he hands her a bowl.

They walk into the living room and sit down Veronica on the couch and Wallace in the armchair. Veronica starts to eat the ice cream, while Wallace looks expectantly at her. She looks back at him, "What?"

Wallace clears his throat a little and she stares at him blankly. "Oh my god, are you going to tell me what happened some time this century?"

Veronica stares at Wallace with a smirk on her face, "Jeez, Wallace if I thought you wanted to talk that much I would have invited the rest of the girls over so we could have a little girl talk, and maybe gossip about the latest trends and what Madison wore to school yesterday. We could totally have a slumber party and give each other makeovers."

Wallace glares at her, "Veronica I have waited all day to hear this and ….Oh shit, I really do sound like a girl." He finishes wide-eyed as he looks at Veronica whom is sitting on the couch laughing.

Veronica stops laughing and takes pity on the boy and tells him about the meeting with Clemmons, when she finishes he is laughing at her and she is unsuccessfully trying to glare at him while not smiling. She gives up and starts laughing with him. After they get their laughing under control, Veronica says, "See I don't think the situation is at all that funny."

Wallace looks her in the eye and says slowly, "V, you are going to be a cheerleader, ok? You are going to have to dress up like a cheerleader and you are going to do cheers and everything else, that comes with being a cheerleader like being peppy all the time." He shakes his head, "If that ain't funny I don't know what is."

LVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Veronica closes her locker and on the other side is Mac. "Hey, Mac, you needed my help with something, are you doing anything during lunch?" Veronica asks.

They walk off down the hall towards class as the bell rings. Mac thinks about it for a second then answers, "No, did you want to meet up then and talk?"

Veronica looks at her, "Well that was the idea, cause after school, is kinda not an option anymore."

Mac looks confused at her, "What do you have after school?"

They stop outside of a classroom, and lean against the wall next to the door. Veronica looks up in thought, "Well, I have Cheerleading, after school every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 3 to 6 and then every Tuesday, and Thursday I have FBLA from 3:15 till 5."

Mac looks at Veronica, "I never thought you were a cheerleader or in FBLA for that matter. When did that happen?"

"Yesterday, in a meeting with Clemmons." Veronica says as the second bell rings, and they walk into homeroom. They walk over to their seats behind Meg and sit down.

Meg turns around, after Mr. Hartman finishes taking attendance. So are you ready for practice tomorrow?" she asked Veronica.

Veronica sighs, "I don't know is anyone ever really ready to go to hell on earth?"

Meg laughs, "Veronica it isn't that bad. I mean you used to be on pep squad. So it shouldn't be too hard, all we need to do is teach you the cheers before Tuesday, so you can be ready for the pep rally."

Veronica groans and bangs her head on the desk, "I now remember the only thing worse then practice, being in a pep rally for the school I despise."

Mac laughs, "Well, V I can think of something worse."

Veronica lifts up her head, "Yea, and what is that?"

Mac looks at Meg, "So, Meg on days when you have a pep rally you have to dress in your uniform, right?"

Veronica's eyes grew huge and she started to shake her head. She stuttered, "No, please tell me I don't have to wear that to school on Tuesday?" She pleaded with Meg.

Meg laughed "Sorry Veronica, its like a rule you have to wear your uniform on days when we have a pep rally or on Fridays when we have a game to cheer at."

Veronica dropped her head onto the table and groaned. "This is not fair, can't I not wear the uniform on the basis of I really don't want to be a" She looks around then whispers, "cheerleader."

"Veronica it isn't as bad as what you think it is, I mean you were on the pep squad, so it can't be any worse then what you did before." Meg replies.

Veronica looks at her with growing agitation, "Yea, but that was when I generally liked most of the school, now not so much," She snaps. Meg's eyes grow wide as she starts to face forward. Veronica reaches out her hand and stops her turning, "Sorry, that was mean, I just really am not looking forward to this."

Meg looks slightly sympathetic, "Don't worry so much, I mean I will be there to help, and you might just have some fun." Veronica looks unconvinced.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Please review I would love to know what you think and how I can improve.

Thanks,  
Shelley


	2. Chapter 2

This next part involves something that I never read that anyone else did. I think it came out ok. I do want to clear up a few other things to, again Lynn isn't dead, and Cassidy never raped Veronica nor was he abused my Woody, he comes out of his shell in this story and does stick up for himself.

I hope you like this next part.

Part 2

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Veronica sets down her trey, adapts a look of pain on her face and looks across to Mac, "So, what was it that you needed help with?"

Mac rolls her eyes, "It's not going to be that hard and you owe me for hacking into the school a few weeks ago, so stop with the 'I'm being led to the firing squad look'"

A laugh escapes Veronica, "I didn't think it was going to be that hard, and I don't owe you, remember that incident, were you forgot your laptop at the Hut and I had to track it down." She then scoffs, "And this face" she points to her face, "is my 'Going to the Spring Fling with Logan' face." She shakes her head, "It's like you don't know me at all."

Mac nods, "Yea, I don't know you at all. So, this is what I need help with."

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Eating a piece of pizza, Logan is glaring at Duncan and Dick, "Remind me again why I thought it would be a good idea to join this again?"

Looking exasperated Duncan replies, "You joined because Clemmons said that you 'needed to better enrich you learning environment' by joining a club."

Nodding his head Logan agrees, "But that still doesn't explain why I joined this particular club."

Dick exhales loudly, "Dude, you joined this" Dick finger quotes "'particular club' because Duncan, me, and the Beav are already in it. Which makes it totally better then any other," finger quotes again "'particular club' that you could have joined. Stop whining like a bitch."

"Wow, that almost sounded like an answer to why I joined this particular club." Logan shakes his head then smirks, "And I'm not a bitch, but I am sure you have had experience with that, what with Madison keeping you on a chain and all."

"Dude, she is so old news, I can stand her, why did I ever go out with her to begin with?"

Logan raises an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure it was because you wanted to get laid, Dick. Not that it actually ever happened."

"Yea well, I'm done with her, I am moving onto greener pastures."

Cassidy walks up to the table and hears the last of the conversation, "Great, now she won't come up to me, to bitch about what you did that week. My prayers have finally been answered."

The bell rings as the guys stand up, Dick laughs, "Beav, if this came true next time try wishing for something that you might actually really really benefit from." He nudges him, "If you know what I mean." He finishes with a wink as they walk into the school.

Logan stage whispers to Cassidy, "I think he was hitting on you." They all laugh except Dick whom glares.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Veronica is at her locker with Wallace when Mac comes up, Wallace grins at the two of them. "So are you excited it's your first day as an official member of the Future Business Leaders of America, Veronica?" He gets a glare in return. Wallace places his hands up and moves a few steps back in response, "Well, I can tell you aren't excited, and on that note I think I should leave while I can still breathe." He turns and sprints down the hall away from them, "See ya, later!" He shouts over his shoulder.

Veronica shuts her locker and turns to face Mac, "See what a support system I have from Wallace." She shakes her head, "A sympathizing BFF, he is not." Both girls start to walk down the hall in the opposite direction Wallace ran. Veronica turns to Mac, "So about your dilemma I will start to look into it after my meeting, and I should have at least a start by tomorrow."

Mac nods her head, "Ok, I mean it's not a real big rush or anything, and I want to help in any way that I can. So, just tell me what it is that I can help with, I just have no idea where to start looking."

They stop outside of a classroom, Veronica tilts her head to point towards the door, "This is my stop but yea, we can totally work together. That whole saying, two heads are better then one." Mac looks uneasy, but bobs her head in the affirmative, and starts to back away. "Mac," she stops "don't worry ok? We'll figure it out." Veronica smiles, "And we might just have some fun," Veronica holds out her fist saying enthusiastically, "Q and Bond on another whirlwind adventure!"

Mac grins, bumps fists, replying, "I just know, before this is over, I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy. Look at my eye twitching?" She turns to walk away then turns to face Veronica again, "Oh, and next time we have a movie night we are not watching Shrek."

"I told you two that we could watch South Park, but you refused, and it was Wallace's idea to watch Shrek." Veronica laughs. "It wasn't even my movie, it was dad's."

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

"Veronica, glad that you could make it, I think you will really like FBLA, and you joined on a good day, there is also another new member, coming today." Mr. Pope announces.

Veronica takes a seat on one of the ends, "Well, the more the merrier, right?" Veronica mumbles as the rest of the group files into the room. She takes out a notebook and starts to write not looking up, until someone sits next to her and speaks.

"Ronnie, I didn't know you were in FBLA, you learn something new everyday." Logan shrugs,

"Oh today you must be learning how to become a better gold digger," Logan smirks, "No wait that would mean you actually had some money."

Veronica looks up with glossy wide eyes but with a smile on her face, "Logan, it is so great to see you. I mean it feels like forever, you know, but the doctor said that it is normal for some things to seem different, after waking up. I didn't see you in the hospital, so I was hoping I would see you today and here you are." She grins. Logan, Duncan, Dick and Cassidy all stare at her for a minute, but she shrugs, "Duncan, Dick, Cass, I was hoping I would see you guys today too. The doctor said that if I surrounded my self with people, after the 'incident' that it would help with my memory, I wasn't so sure, but after seeing you guys, I definitely feel more like myself."

The four guys open and close their mouths a few times, and then it seems that Cassidy finds something to say, "Yea, Veronica it's great to see you too, but um, I seem to be forgetting exactly what happened, what about the 'incident' do you remember?"

She smiles, "I remember, a feeling of calmness that just surrounded my body, I felt so at peace, it was like I was floating."

"Ok, everybody, as you all probably noticed with have two new members, Veronica and Logan. If either of you need help at anytime with anything, you can ask myself or a fellow member we are hear to help each other. Ok, well, the next game as I like to call it, everyone will need to break into groups of five so we should have three groups, to make it a little more fair, and reduce problems I will choose the groups. Group 1 will be Bryce, Caleb, Tonya, Britney and Josh, Group 2 Matt, Michel, George, Jacob, and Ellen, and lastly group 3 Duncan, Richard, Cassidy, Logan and Veronica. Please place your desks closer to each other and I will pass out the folders."

Everyone moves into smaller circles, and Mr. Pope hands a folder to one person in each group. "Ok, each group has a little bit of a difference, so I would advise you not to share work and there will be a prize at the end for the winning team. Have fun!"

The fours guys turn to look at Veronica after Mr. Pope finishes talking, "So what do you think?" Duncan asks.

Veronica lets out a sigh, "That I am stuck in a group with you four for who knows how long, and that I am most likely going to be doing all of the work. But on the bright side, it's not like we are going to be graded on this." Veronica's phone rings, "This will only take a moment. Hello…..Oh hey Wallace…..No we can't watch that movie tomorrow…..why?…..because we watched that few weeks ago, that's why……that sounds like a good movie…..ok…..yea…..bye." She closes the phone then looks back at the guys. After a minute of them sitting in silence Cassidy starts laughing. The other three guys turn to look at him, but Veronica just shakes her head.

Cassidy continues to laugh, "What is so funny, dude?" It is Dick that voices the question wandering through all of the boy's minds.

Its Veronica that answers as she starts to pack up her bag, she turns to Logan "You know you were right before when you said that you learn something new everyday. For example today I learned that you four aren't stalking me. But I already knew Cassidy was smarter then you four." She grabs the folder and starts to flip through it.

Cassidy finally contains his laughter, "She was never in an 'incident' it was all made up."

"Why?" Dick scratches his head, "And how do you know?"

"Why? Probably so she didn't have to listen to you guys today and what she said shut us up for a while. And how did I figure it out, because on the phone she remembered a few weeks ago. So it was likely that she just made it all up or she would have remembered everything else or at least some more then she claimed to know."

Veronica picks up her bag, "Well, he is defiantly smarter then you three." She walks out the door and calls over her shoulder "See, you boys later."

The guys sit there in the growingly empty room, "Well, she got us for a second there, but we'll get her back." Logan say's confidently.

LVLVLVLVLV

Thank-you to everyone who reviewed last time and it will be equally apreciated this time.

Vmarslovahhh18 - This is going to be a LoVe story, but there will be Weevil/Veronica interaction at some point.

Firebirdgirl – Thank-you for reviewing it is greatly appreciated, hope you like the next part, it is a little different.

Christykg – That was one of the reasons that I really wanted to write a story for that time period, because not many people had made one, or made Veronica a cheerleader, so I wanted to try to make something different.

Christinamarie712 – Honestly, I haven't thought about it, but I haven't really come up with what exactly it will be that Mac needs help with. So you will have to read to figure it out.

Glamorouspirate – You did pick up on the Dick and Mac vibe that I tried to incorporate; I always thought they would be a fun pairing, so there is a chance they might get together.

Xosummerxo – I know the first couple of updates might be fast cause I already finished them, so I am hoping I can stay ahead.

.SoDa.PoP9. –I hope that I will clear up a few of your questions in the next part. Part two, I feel is unique, but I don't know if it came out exactly like I wanted it to.

Zagreb-girl – I am glad that it held a little mystery for you. There is LoVe in this next part, but it isn't exactly Loving.

Please Review, I think it makes me update sooner  
Shelley


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I hope you guys like this next part, it is my favorite part so far, I like how it came out. Please review and tell me what you think, if I should change anything or a suggestion of something you might like to see happen. And I know there isn't any LoVe yet, but I am getting there.  
-Shelley

LVLVLVLVLV

Veronica is lounging on the grass starring up at the sun through her dark sunglasses, when a bottle of water falls into her lap. She tilts her head to look up at Meg, "So is this a break or are we finally done?"

Meg laughs as she plops done next to Veronica, "Yeah, were done. Well, at least for today. You did great, I thought I was going to have to teach everything to you again, but you remembered a lot."

Veronica glares at Meg over her water, "You mean we have to do this again. Ugh, I swear, I love the work out but I hate the cheering." She shakes her head as she gets up, "So, the pep rally is tomorrow, should I know anything else before then?"

Meg gets up to follow her as Veronica grabs her bag, "Um, just that we all need to be in our uniform going to school, we also all try to match our hair style."

A laugh erupts from Veronica as she turns to look at Meg, "Great, so now I am going to look like Madison. That should be fun." She finishes as she turns to her car and goes to get in.

Meg just looks at her, "Ok, do I look like Madison to you? No, so you aren't going to look like her either. But it might be easier if we meet up before school and just get ready together."

Veronica nods her head, "Yea, we can do that. You want to just meet up at my place? It's on your way to school anyways."

"Yea, that will work." Meg says as Veronica starts her car, "See ya tomorrow."

LVLVLVLVLVLV

"Ok, ok, is that enough hair spray?" Veronica asks as she starts to cough.

Meg shakes her head, "Veronica, I barely sprayed any and you will be glad that I put any in. It would look really weird if your hair started to fall out of the pony half way threw the day. You want it to stay up. But, yes I am done."

Veronica moves to look in her mirror, "Well it looks different, but it will have to do. I am not going to let Clemmons win." She moves to pick up her bag, "Well we might as well go now, and I don't need to add being late onto this great day."

Meg starts to laugh, "Veronica, you have to at least pretend like you want to be a cheerleader. I mean really at least have a little pep in your step."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She starts to wave her hands around as she walks out of her room, "See these hands they hold my spirit fingers, and with these I have all the spirit I need to get through this day intact." She makes it out to the living room then turns around to look at Meg, she raises her hands up into a V. "So, Meg are you ready," she starts to chant,

"Let's get physical  
Get down, get hard, get mean  
Let's get physical  
And beat that other team!"

"Um ok, Veronica. Did you forget to tell me something?" Veronica upon hearing the voice spins to her left and sees Keith sitting there, watching her in part amusement and part confusion.

"Dad! What are you doing home? I thought you weren't going to be back till tomorrow."

Keith scratches his head, "Yea, I wasn't supposed to get in till later tonight, but I caught and earlier flight and thought I would surprise you. But you seem to have surprised me. When did you become a cheerleader?"

Veronica grabs Megs arm and starts to pull her towards the door, "Well, Dad it's a long story and we really have to be leaving don't want to be late to school, no do we? See ya later!"

"Bye Mr. Mars!" Meg yells as Veronica pulls her out the door.

LVLVLVLVLVLV

Veronica pulls into the parking lot and parks, then turns and looks at Meg, in the passenger seat, "If I didn't already thank-you, thank-you for riding with me. Wallace would have been no help, and I just really wanted to walk into school with someone."

Meg nods her head, "It's no problem Veronica. Breath it really is going to be ok. The worst that could happen is you either falling or your face or Madison having a heart attack when she sees you in uniform." She then turns to look at Veronica, "And this was a little selfish, because I really want to be there to see Madison's face when she sees you." They both start to laugh it will be priceless."

Veronica laughs harder, "Yea, Wallace already said that he is going to be in side the doors to video tape what ever happens when she sees me. Well we might is well be on our way." Veronica says as they both step out of the car and start to walk towards the building.

LVLVLVLVLV

Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, it is greatly appreciated, and it really is very motivating to see that people are responding to something I wrote. Again thanks and I hope you review to tell me what you thought of this one. And if anyone knows some cheers that they want to share, it would be very useful, I haven't been a cheerleader for a while and I don't remember many cheers. A few people had questions so I did want to answer those, here it goes.  
-Shelley

Christinamarie712 – Madison and Mac are still switched in this one I didn't want to mess that up and I did like that curve ball when it was thrown into the show.

Frost Merry Darkness Luver – I looked that up to be sure and they weren't together yet, this takes place in _Betty and Veronica_ and 2 episodes later they get together in _Weapons of Class Destruction_. The episode in the middle of those two was _Kane's and Abel's _Logan and Veronica at this point in the show would have been working together to find Lynn, but in this she didn't die, so they aren't friends right now.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry. I got sidetracked awhile back and just recently changed computers and came across some of my old work. Anyways I decided what the heck I'll try to finish it. It might take me a while or it might be quick but the chapters will be short. I promise I will try to be quick; I might even try to go back and fix some of the older stuff.

Oh, and if you like my ramblings try my LiveJournal. (The link is on my page)

Thanks and I hope you enjoy this little snippet.

~Shelley

~LV~LV~LV~LV~LV~

Veronica comes to a stop about 40 feet from the front doors, Meg takes a few extra steps then notices Veronica is not next to her and turns around to see her standing a few feet back. "You ok? I really don't think it is going to be as bad as what you think it is going to be. If that reassures you in any way."

Veronica tilts her head a little to the right and lifts an eyebrow, "Really you think it is going to be ok, because I thought the apocalypse was near," She rights her head, "But seriously I was just stopping for a sec so Mac can catch up. I forgot, that we are supposed to wait for her." Just as she finishes talking her phone rings and she pulls it out of her bag, and checks the screen then shakes her head. "Well never mind she says she is running late so go in with out her." She puts the phone back in her bag. "So, are you ready?"

Meg walks back nodding her head, and loops her arm through Veronicas, "Let's do this."

~LV~LV~LV~LV~LV~LV~LV~

For just a moment the entire school seems to be blanketed in silence, until. "What the hell! You cannot be serious; Mars is not the replacement cheerleader."

Veronica laughs as she pushes by Madison and some of the other 09ers, "Well Madison it seems I am the replacement but don't worry" She pats Madison on the back as she passes "I'll try not to show you up too bad at the pep rally."

Madison sneers and latches onto Veronicas arm, spinning her around so they are face to face. "I'm not worried about that happening. What I am worried about is the reputation our school will get with such a slut on the squad. You may not like this school but those of us that actually matter like it, so why don't you just crawl back into whatever hole you crawled out of and die."

"Miss Sinclair, my office now! And for the rest of you whatever comments you have from now on I would recommend keeping to yourself or else you will end up in my office. Now get to class!"

~LV~LV~LV~ LV~LV~LV~LV~

From their viewpoint done the hall Logan smirks as he punches Dick in the arm, "Damn dude that is one pissed off chick. She definitely seems unhappy now that you called it off with her." Logan laughs as he pushes off the lockers they are leaning on, "Well, today sure seems like it is going to be an interesting day."

~LV~LV~LV~ LV~LV~LV~LV~


	5. AN

I know, I know, it has been forever. And this is so short it is really almost a teaser. But I found it in my archives and deciding to post for anyone still paying attention.

That being said I was only looking back though stuff cause I was searching for a story that I read a while ago. For the life of me I cannot find it. It is a LoVe story, but it starts with Logan dating Jackie. Veronica walks into a store to get ice cream or something for a movie night with Wallace when she is shot. I think. Later Veronica makes a comment about how she is a poster child for live life dangerously. Anyways, Logan dumps Jackie and LoVe gets back together and they live happily ever after.

Does anyone recognize what I am talking about? Any help would be much appreciated.

And on with the story,

~Shelley

~LV~LV~LV~LV~LV~

I am so blind. Thanks to one of my lovely reviewers, coastiewife465. It has come to my attention that I uploaded the same chapter twice. It has since been taken care of and a new part will be up shortly. I am almost finished with it.

Literally I will be back in 2 shakes of a lamb's tail. As soon as I find a lamb.

~Shelley


	6. Chapter 5

Ok, here it is; the real chapter 5.

I think this is one of my more favorite parts.

Tell me what you think.

~Shelley

And as always, I own nothing. Not even a lamb, I had to shake my dog's tail.

~LV~LV~LV~

Veronica opens up her locker and hangs up her book bag. "Well, the day is already better than I thought it was going to be."

Meg shakes her head, "Yeah, but now we are down another cheerleader. That is fine for today but we can't be down a person the rest of the season."

Veronica shuts her locker and smiles, "On the bright side whoever is the replacement can't possibly be worse than Madison."

The bell rings and students start to empty into the class rooms, leaving the halls empty except for Meg and Veronica. As they start to walk down the deserted hallway Meg shakes her head, "Veronica, Clemmons had to black mail you to get you on the team. Do you really think if there was someone else he would have resorted to you?"

Veronica pauses for a moment, "Wait, you mean I was not his first choice but rather his saving grace?"

"Nobody wanted to be on the team." Meg shrugs, "Hopefully with Madison gone we might get a volunteer."

Veronica looks at Meg, "And if no one volunteers?"

Meg smirks, "I guess we will just have to resort to plan B."

"Which is?"

"Black mail. It worked to get you on the team."

~LV~LV~LV~

The gym is empty save for a handful of girls when Veronica and Meg walk in. All of the girls look up and various voices call out welcome.

Meg smiles at Veronica, "See it is not going to be so bad. Really without Madison being here it should be a breeze."

Veronica laughs, "Just have to forget about the dancing around in front of the whole school part, huh?"

"Once you get into it you barely notice them."

~LV~LV~LV~

Logan and his posse walk into the crowded gym and look for a place to sit. They spot a section in the middle towards the front and head towards it.

"So, why are we actually here? As opposed to skipping these things like we normally do." Dick asks Logan.

They kick a few kids out of their seat and sit in the first few rows of the stands. Logan sits down and looks around, "Well, Dick it has come to my attention that an annoying blonde is on the cheerleading team and what better way to show support then to come and see the pep rally."

Dick scratches his head, "So, we are supporting Mars now?"

Logan laughs as he lounges back in his seat, "We are supporting her in whatever way we can. As long as we can annoy her while we do it. And I can guarantee you she is going to be annoyed we have first row seats to her floor show."

~LV~LV~LV~

"Ok, everyone take a deep breath and relax. This is going to be great. Remember have fun and pay attention to each other. We don't want another accident like we had last time, Ok?"

Everyone nods and runs out the doors into the crowded gym. Veronica jogs next to Meg, "Umm, should I be worried about what ever happened last time?" She screams as they enter the noise filled room.

"What? Oh, I guess I never told you why we needed an extra person to begin with, huh? It was just a slight mishap, I am sure she won't trip over anyone again." Meg shouts distracted but the noise. "And even if she does, we aren't doing the pyramid today, so no one could get seriously hurt. Not like last time."

Veronica pauses and glances down as they run up to the other girls, "Serious injury?" She mumbles to herself. She looks up at Meg, "Wait a minute, the person that caused the accident is still on the team?"

Meg smiles as she yells for everyone to get into place for the first cheer.

~LV~LV~LV~

Cassidy leans down to Logan, "Does Veronica look a little scared to you?"

Logan's laughs, "Yeah, I wonder what Meg said to make her glare at the rest of the team so hard."


	7. Chapter 6

Hey,

I understand this is a little on the shorter side, but I really like where it stops. Bit of a cliff hanger if you will. The next part is already written, it just would not have worked together. So, enjoy this little bit and I will post the next part in a few days.

This is not my favorite part, but I like what came out or I wouldn't have posted it. Anyway, tell me what you think. I do read your reviews and I do take into account what you say. Anything is appreciated.

~Shelley

~LV~LV~LV~

The girls all get into a triangle formation behind Meg, who is the closet to the bleachers, where the students are. Meg gives a little hop and yells out a countdown just loud enough for the other girls to hear.

After one, all of the girls raise their hands in the air and clap in rhythm as they yell, "Pirates in the stands, let me hear you clap your hands."

The students start clapping in time with the girls. After a few moments, the girls chant out the next line. "Now that you've got the beat let me hear you stomp your feet!"

The girls lead the students through the beat, stomping their feet in sync.

"Now that you've got the groove, let me see your body move!" The girls twirl around and do a slow dance to the floor. They repeat the cheer a couple of times until almost everyone in the stands is following along.

After the cheer ends and the girls move onto a few more that further excite everyone. Almost everyone in the stands is up on their feet except a select group of guys in the front.

The girls move into their final cheer and it is at this point that Veronica is placed near the front. She gets into position and then looks up to see that Logan is right smack in front of her. She narrows her eyes at him, but Logan only smirks and gives a little wave.

Veronica rolls her eyes as their cue to start occurs. She raises her hands above her head and clasps them together. The girls bob their hips back and forth as they yell out, "Bang, bang, choo choo train. Come on Pirates do your thing!" They lower their arms and jump forward twice, bringing Veronica closer to Logan as they yell, "Get it, get it! Got it, got it!"

The girls all raise their arms again, clasping them above their head. They roll their hips back and forth as they yell out, "Uh! And let it roll!" Logan raises his eyebrows and smirks as Veronica takes one more step closer, bring her only feet away. They roll their hips one more time as they yell out again; "Uh! And let it roll!"

Veronica goes to step back as the rest of the girls yell and scream to hype the crowd even further. But before she can step back the girl behind her does a high kick, miscalculating the distance between them and kicks Veronica forward, where she lands in Logan's lap.

~LV~LV~LV~


	8. Chapter 7

And the continuation, hope you enjoy.

As always a quick review is worth a bunch.

So take a second and tell me what you think.

~Shelley

~LV~LV~LV~

Logan's arms instinctively clutch Veronica to him when she falls into his lap. She looks up and immediately tries to scramble out of his lap. His arms tighten, trapping her.

"Logan, let me go," she growls as she struggles even further.

He lets loose his famous smirk, "Wow, Veronica. If I wanted a lab dance, it would not be in front of everyone." He laughs, "Have some control."

Veronica lips narrow as she glares are struggles even more. Logan unlocks his arms allowing her to hurry off his lab as Dick laughs, "Wow, Mars. Had to resort to throwing yourself at someone to get some action? Slow night on the corner?"

"Haha! Wow Dick, did you come up with that all on your own?" Veronica remarks as she turns to go back to the rest of the squad, leaving the boys cackling on the bench.

~LV~LV~LV~

Meg and Veronica are walking down the hall after the Pep Rally, "Honestly Veronica, no one really saw anything."

Veronica snorts, "Really Meg, I landed in his lap, everyone saw. And if they didn't see it I am sure there is a video already circulating."

"Exaggeration much? Nobody noticed. Trust me."

As the girls reach Megs locker Wallace comes running up, "Girl, what is this I hear about you giving Logan a lab dance during the Pep Rally?"

Veronica cocks an eyebrow at Meg, "Nobody noticed, huh?"

Meg blushes as she opens her locker, "Ok, maybe _some _people noticed. But" she pauses as she turns to Wallace, "have you seen a video of it?"

"Uh no, is there one?" Wallace asks confused.

Meg smiles at Veronica "See you just need to be more optimistic."

Meg grabs a few books out of her locker and closes it as Mac walks up, "So what is this about you sitting on Logan's lap?"

Veronica sighs, "You heard it too, huh?"

Mac laughs, "Heard it? No someone sent me the video of it. It is already all over the place."

Veronica glares at Meg, "Trust me, she says. Be optimistic, she says. There is no way a video is being spread around, she says. Well Meg," she laughs "it looks like you were a little off."

~LV~LV~LV~

"Dude check this out," Dick laughs as he holds up his phone. "They totally got a video of Mars landing in your lap."

Logan yanks the phone out of Dick's hands and looks into it. A slow grin appears on his face, "Well, that looks interesting doesn't it?" He tosses the phone back and smirks, "It definitely looks like she enjoyed being on my junk, huh?" His smirk deepens, "And it just so happens that something else fell into my lap lately. Something that I know will really get to her."

~LV~LV~LV~

Veronica and Wallace are eating lunch the next day when Meg comes up to them and sits down. She looks at Veronica and sighs. Veronica ignores her and keeps eating so she sighs a little harder. Veronica continues to eat and Meg sighs even harder, hard enough to cause her to start coughing.

Veronica rolls her eyes, "Seriously Meg, it is not your fault. At least it is no reason to start restricting your air supply." She laughs, "You just need to be a little more forth coming in the future. And keep that girl away from me."

Meg gets her breathing under control, "Yeah, I am starting to realize that around you, nothing goes as I think it will." She sighs, for real this time, "Speaking of things that don't go as I like. I can't find a replacement cheerleader. I have asked everyone I know and no one wants to do it."

"Even with Madison off the team no one wanted the space?"

Meg shakes her head, "I have no idea who to ask next, but we need another person on the team."

Wallace cocks his head and looks at Meg, "Your back up plan was black mailing someone. Did that plan fall through?"

Meg puts her head down on the table making her voice muffled, "I don't know how to blackmail someone and I don't know who I would even blackmail to begin with."

Veronica looks down at Meg, she then folds her hands and looks like she is deep in thought, "Well, one way to get help would be to blackmail someone that asked you for help. A quid pro quo situation, as it is referred to as."

Meg looks up, "I don't know anyone that owes me a favor."

Veronica smiles, "No, but lucky for you, I do. Meet me after school; we will go see someone about a thing."

~LV~LV~LV~


End file.
